Graduation Day
by Buffy1987
Summary: This is a one shot of Sarah Michelle Gellar and Eliza Dushku shooting their scene in "Graduation Day". "Give us a kiss" line really made them wanna kiss and one thing led to another...


Shooting of "Graduation Day" Buffy/Faith fighting scene.

"Ok, girls, it's time for you to fight. Do your best."-Joss Whedon says to Sarah Michelle Gellar and Eliza Dushku, who are getting ready for their final fight.

Both girls are a little nervous about it, the whole season's been packed with tension between The Chosen Two and it's about to explode with a really big bang.

"Just don't punch me again, Eliza. You really have a wicked punch, as Faith would say."-Sarah jokes and Eliza grins when she remembers how she accidentally smacked Sarah when she got really into the character.

"I'll do my best not to. But, no matter how sorry I am about punching you, the look on your face was priceless. Anyway, let's fight, S."-Eliza winks and Sarah quickly gets in the Buffy mode.

They stare at each other, Sarah does her best Buffy hollier than thou glare and says "You told me I was just like you, Faith. That I was only holding it in."

"You ready to cut loose?"

"Try me."

"Give us a kiss…"-Eliza says seductively, but she can't stop the giggle fit and Joss yells "CUT!"

"You wish!"-Sarah teases and burst into giggles as well.

"Oh come on, I still can't believe they cut that kiss from Enemies, 'cause the audience wasn't ready for it yet'. This sucks, when Faith says 'Give us a kiss', she wants it, and you know that, Joss."-Eliza laughs and playfully hits Joss on his upper arm.

"Well, the audience isn't ready for it. Audience wants to see an epic fight with two powerful Slayers, so give them what they want."

Sarah and Eliza nod and take deep breaths, ready to slay the scene this time.

"Try me."-Sarah says again and Eliza gets closer to her and says: "I want to, but Joss won't let me."

"Eliza!"-Joss raises his voice and Sarah starts laughing so hard she can't catch a breath and they need to pause the scene cause she can't remain serious for longer than ten seconds.

She drinks a bit of her Evian water and says: "Ok, I'm ready… Totally."

"You ready to cut loose?"-Eliza asks, doing her best to remain in the role, but it's so much fun saying those lines, she doesn't think she could ever wish for a better scene between the Chosen Two.

"Hell yes."-Sarah says and starts laughing again.

"CUT!"-Joss yells again, unsure if he should be entertained or mad.

"I'm sorryyyy! I didn't think this scene would be so hard to do, I can't stay serious!"

"Oh Sarah... You are usually so professional I can't even believe this easy scene is causing us so much problems."-Joss says and rubs his temples.

"Let her be silly sometimes, dude… Laughter is good."-Eliza grins and Sarah says: "Yeah, tell him! Thank you!"

"Ok, let's get serious; I don't wanna shoot this scene until 2 am."-Joss is a bit tired already and they still have a lot of work to do.

"Give us a kiss…"-Eliza says again and gets closer to Sarah, looking into her green eyes…

Sarah gets a bit lost in the moment, trying to remember her next move, but instead of getting into a fight with her fellow Slayer, she just stands there and stares at her.

"Earth to Sarah!"-Eliza waves her hand in front of Sarah's eyes and she snaps out of it.

CUT

CUT

CUT

CUT

It seemed that word was the only word Joss remembered how to say, Sarah and Eliza were really giving him a headache with this scene and he had no idea how to make them take it seriously.

"Just give her a kiss and then maybe you'll be able to move on with this scene!"-he yells, staring at Sarah like he was trying to exorcise the demon out of his favorite actress.

She's speechless for a moment, but then she takes a deep breath and says "Try me." for the 10th time.

"Give us a kiss, Joss ordered it."-Eliza grins and yells "CUT!" before Joss can do it.

"Oh god."-Sarah covers her face with both hands, trying to remain serious, but it's really not working. A part of her doesn't want to finish shooting this scene; she kinda wants Eliza to stay on the show because they get along pretty well.

"Seriously, Sarah, just give me a kiss…"-Eliza grins and gets so close to Sarah, she can feel her breath on her face. Her brain freezes for a moment, she can't think of the scene or what she's supposed to say or do anymore.

"Fuck it."-Sarah whispers, surprising everyone because she doesn't cuss often, and she pulls Eliza into a searing kiss that leaves all the cast and crew completely stunned and speechless.

"Whoa…"-Eliza mutters when Sarah breaks the kiss, blushing a little.

"I really did it…"-Sarah whispers, more to herself than anyone else.

"You really did…"-Eliza grins and they smile to each other and prepare to give the scene another shot.

"Yes, you really kissed, now we can move on! Come on, girls, show me how it's done! Fighting, not kissing!"-Joss corrects himself when he notices the look on their faces.

They say their lines for the 100th time and finally actually start the fight, which is full of tension and sexual innuendos they barely manage to keep from kissing again.

"Oh god, it's finally done."-Sarah takes a deep breath when Joss says they are REALLY done for the day.

"Yeah… it was fun, though."-Eliza comments "Think we deserve a drink now. It is my last day on the show after all… for now."

"I'm gonna miss you. Come on; let's go to my place for a drink."

"I'm gonna miss you too. You're way more fun than I thought."

"Why, thank you!"-Sarah grins and unlocks her car. They jump in and drive away, Michael Jackson blasting from Sarah's radio.

"At least you listen to better music than Buffy."-Eliza teases and Sarah laughs "And Buffy can't drive or kiss Faith on the set."

"But Sarah did."-Eliza grins "Still can't believe you kissed me! That was priceless!"

"But you liked it! Not Faith, you!"

"Well, you are freaking Sarah Michelle Gellar!"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Come on, Sarah, the majority of Buffy fans, both genders, have a crush on you! Stop being so modest… you're a freaking Geek Goddess!"

Sarah laughs and Eliza realizes that the blonde really has no idea of the impact she's got on people.

"Eliza, I'm pretty sure you and Faith got a huge fan base after this season! She's a great character; I'd love to be her at least for one episode…"

"Hey, anything can happen in the Buffyverse!"-Eliza grins and the girls have no idea how close they are to the truth-it is gonna happen in the next season…

They finally arrive to Sarah's place, and she says "Make yourself at home. Wine, beer, something stronger?"

"JD Coke, please. Nice place, Gellar. By the way, I kinda thought you weren't a drinker."

"I don't drink in public, but I'm not a nun, you know, I like having fun with friends far away from the annoying paparazzi."-Sarah brings two JD Cokes and smiles "Cheers to Faith and her comeback to Buffy in the future."

"Cheers!"

A few JD's later, they start laughing about their fails during the shooting of "Graduation Day", and it just keeps getting funnier the more they think and talk about it.

"Give ussss a kisssssssss! What an epic line! I wouldn't like to be one of those Fuffy shippers who keep waiting for that kiss…"-Eliza laughs.

"Fuffy…. Sounds so funny…"

"It's cause you've got such a silly name. Buffy just screams badass…not!"

"Oi, don't be mean to Buffy!"-Sarah jokes and pours them another drink.

"Cheers, blondie!"

"Cheers, Dushku!"-Sarah grins and decides to take off her leather jacket and turn up the music.

"Leather really looks good on you, Sarah… you should wear it more often…"-Eliza can't help commenting; she's a bit tipsy and doesn't care if it's gonna sound like flirting. Well, she is flirting.

"Thank you, Miss."-Sarah grins and almost loses her balance when she tries to bow down jokingly. Despite being tipsy, Eliza manages to catch her before she hits the floor.

"Clumsy…"-Sarah smiles goofily and Eliza can't help staring into her eyes as she holds her in her arms…

"Yeah… clumsy."-Eliza whispers and finally pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss. She half expects Sarah to break the kiss, but it doesn't happen… if anything, she pushes Eliza down on the couch, gets on top of her and continues kissing her…

They stop just to catch a breath about five minutes later and just smile to each other like silly teenagers and go back to kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance, their hands clumsily taking off each other's clothes…

"Are we… I've never…"-Sarah mumbles, suddenly blushing when she thinks about what she's about to do. Kissing women was one thing, but sex… a little bit out of her comfort zone.

"I've never either, but… first time for everything, right?"

"Right…"-Sarah whispers and clumsily unclasps Eliza's red bra. She needs a moment to pull herself together when she sees her breasts, but the next moment she goes back to kissing her favorite co-star…

Despite it being their first lesbian experience, two girls knew exactly how to make each other moan and scream… their hands and tongues explored every inch of their sexy bodies.

There was no awkwardness, it all felt so right and natural, like they'd done it a million times already. Their bodies fit together like two puzzles, grinding and rubbing against each other, trying to get the most of it…

They licked and savored every yummy taste, touched almost desperately, moaned, sobbed and shivered while throwing each other over the edge…

"I can't feel my body anymore…"-Sarah says, breathing hard after her second orgasm. All of her body was trembling; she felt tingles from head to her toes, literally.

"Damn, girl, I'm turning gay. And I want more… you taste so damn good…"

"I don't think my body can take more at the moment…"

"I'm drained too, but damn… Sarah, I never wanted anyone like this before. Just spread your legs, ok, baby?"-Eliza whispers and gently kisses her lips before she kneels down in front of the sexy blondie and starts licking her hot core.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…"-Sarah moans, biting her lip not to scream out loud… She's so sensitive and Eliza's tongue is roaming all over and hitting at all the right places… teasing like the devil, making her want to scream and beg her to let her orgasm.

"Mmmm, baby…"-Eliza moans and licks, teasing Sarah's little button like a pro, until she feels that little sexy body shiver hard as her yummy juices flow for the 3rd time that night…

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing to me?"-Sarah screams as her body goes limp.

Eliza cleans her juices and lies on the couch next to her, ready for some cuddles too.

"You are incredible… this was the best sex I've ever had."-Sarah pants and makes herself comfy in Eliza's arms.

"You were five by five, Gellar. I'm still throbbing…"

"Mmmm…"-Sarah whimpers and Eliza thinks the blonde's gonna say something else, but when she looks down on her, she's sleeping like a baby.

"So cute…"-she whispers and kisses Sarah's forehead. She pulls a purple fluffy blanket over themselves and falls asleep a few minutes later…


End file.
